The Protector
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: A short possible one-shot between Mori and Haruhi, debating her independence. Meant for Mori x Haruhi fans, please review.


There were several forms of martial arts. Karate. Tae Kwon Doe. Shuen. But kendo was quickly becoming her favorite. She just got more and more interested as she kept seeing him do it. With how good he was. He flowed from form to form, body twisting in a series of lethal fists and kicks as he attacked his own nonexistent enemy in the courtyard.

His light skin was slick, muscles tensing beneath as he flipped into the air, leg snapping out in a deadly arc before falling, both feet slightly held apart, as lightly as a cat on the floor, She watched, mesmerized, as he picked up a water bottle from the stone bench and, tilting his head back, took a long swallow. She was captivated… no wonder she jumped when he spoke her name.

"Haruhi," Takashi said, turning around to look at her, "What are you doing here?" He didn't sound angry but she was still hesitant as she made her way through the courtyard.

"Mori-sempai," she greeted, blushing, "I didn't mean to intrude but Tamaki need you for the Host Club activities…"

"Host Club activities?" Mori questioned, looking down at her, "I didn't think we had any today."

She shrugged and replied, "I didn't think so either but Kyoya-sempai decided to have one today to take advantage of the good weather. _No chance in wasting good money after all,_" she mimicked in Kyoya's crisp voice and Takashi smiled making her flush a deep red again as she smiled back, "I'm really sorry for bothering you though."

"It's alright," Takashi answered, shrugging on a T-shirt, "I don't mind… call me Takashi?" It sounded more like a question than a request but Haruhi smiled widely.

"Of course M-Takashi," she corrected herself, and then turned to walk down the cobbled steps from Ouran's dojo, "I don't know much about kendo but you seem really good at it Takashi. A complete natural. Do you practice a lot?"

He nodded in answer and the two walked the rest of the way in silence, although it was more companionable than forced. Haruhi relaxed, simply enjoying Takashi's quiet acceptance and lack of judgment as she admired the blooming cherry blossoms. With all the time she spent with the twins and Tamaki, she's nearly forgotten how nice a companionable silence could be.

"Thank you," she said quietly, not meaning for a reply but Takashi heard her anyway.

"For what?" he asked her, looking at the only female Host in curiosity.

"For this," she answered, waving a hand around them, "For the silence, the peace, the easy understanding… I rarely have it anymore." He quirked a smile in response.

"I can't imagine Tamaki going for quiet, huh?" Takashi said wryly, making her laugh.

_She had a nice laugh_, Takashi decided as he turned to watch the happy girl, _delicate but strong enough to carry. A laugh that would make others smiles from sheer joy alone. _

In truth the young Host was a study in contrasts, Tamaki couldn't help but think. Independent and brave but at the same time vulnerable and in need to protection. Friendly to everyone yet always reserved, preferring her own company to anyone else's. Kind to others but wary to place her trust in another's hand.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, noticing his stare, "Is there something n my face, Takashi?"

"No, there's nothing," he replied and turned his face away, "I was just thinking about something... why do you never ask for help?"

She tensed and replied, "What do you mean?" Her voice held an edge of warning but Takashi pushed it further, needing to know what was wrong.

"I mean that Tamaki has Kyoya and the twins have each other," Takashi explained, "And Mitskuni and I am always together. But you never ask anyone for help Haruhi. Not even us, and we're your friends. You don't need to do everything yourself Haruhi."

"Maybe," she answered, looking down at the floor, "But I'm used to doing things by myself. Ever since my mom died, I've been looking out for myself and my dad too. He tries to be strong for my sake but I know that he misses her more than he'll ever admit… and that's why I need to watch out for him."

Mori absorbed this in silence and then asked, "Who will watch out for you though? Everyone needs a protector."

"I can be my own protector," Haruhi answered fiercely, lifting her chin up and Takashi saw the glint of pride in her eyes, "I've been able to do it before."

"Okay then," Takashi said quietly, "Although sometimes one cannot protect themselves forever. I can be your protector until then." She gazed up at him, startled, her lips parted in surprise.

"That… would be nice," Haruhi answered, smiling at him slightly, "Thank you Mori."

"Takashi," he corrected gently, returning her smile.

"Takashi," she agreed with a laugh, "Thank you, Takashi."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**This is a short and cute one-shot of Mori and Haruhi that I wrote for my best friend, who's in love with the pairing. This may or may not be continued because I think I have a possible plot line and largely depends on whether or not I have the time necessary to do so. I'll consider adding on if I get a lot of reviews and people like it. I hope you like it and please remember to review. **_


End file.
